With energy shortage and environment deterioration, wind power generation plays a more and more important role as being renewable and environment-friendly. A wind turbine for wind power generation generally comprises a tower, a nacelle located at the top of the tower and a rotor located at one end of the nacelle. The nacelle is generally provided therein with a transmission system, a braking system, a yawing system, a control system and an electrical generator etc. Increasing larger wind turbines require larger and larger nacelles with resulting transport and assembly difficulties. To address this problem, the nacelle generally comprises a plurality of parts which may be assembled together instead of an integral structure.
For example, WO2007/132408 discloses a nacelle for a wind turbine which comprises a plurality of plate-shaped elements. The plate-shaped elements are elongated along a longitudinal direction of the nacelle. Two contiguous plate-shaped elements are connected together by two L-shaped angle brackets, wherein each angle bracket is connected with one of two plate-shaped elements respectively and two angle brackets are also connected with each other. WO2007/132408 also discloses another connecting manner: a T-shaped slot is made in one plate-shaped element, a transverse groove is made in the other plate-shaped element, a tapered section of a lock plate with a threaded bolt is inserted in and under a narrow slot of the T-shaped slot of the one plate-shaped element with the threaded blot in the overlaying groove of the other plate-shaped element, and the two plate-shaped elements are subsequently assembled by tightening a nut and a washer.
US2009/0191051 discloses a stackable nacelle for a wind turbine comprising a plurality of stackable pieces. Each piece has a flange formed at its edge periphery and extending outwardly, and the flanges of two contiguous pieces may be secured together by means of bolts to form an integral nacelle.
These conventional nacelles are not only complicated in structure and difficult to assemble but also have a weak mechanical connecting strength between two contiguous parts of the nacelles. These nacelles are used under strong wind in an outdoor environment. The nacelle with weak mechanical connecting strength may be deformed and even destroyed under strong wind such that the wind turbine can not operate normally.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved nacelle for a wind turbine.